Sólo una noche
by o-o-Mayumi-o-o
Summary: [ItaSasu] Sasuke se escapa de Orochimaru para poder luchar contra su hermano. ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentren finalmente cara a cara?


**Importante:**

Antes tenía este fic subido bajo el nick de Mayumi Ninthhell. El 12/07/07 alguien consiguió entrar en mi cuenta de correo electrónico y se dedicó a pedir nuevas contraseñas para las páginas y foros en los que estoy registrada. No sólo me dejó sin poder acceder, si no que me borró toda la información que tenía en esos sitios, y mis fics, entre otras cosas, desaparecieron. He intentado ponerme en contacto con los administradores de ff a ver si al menos podía recuperar la cuenta y subirlo todo con el mismo nombre, pero no ha podido ser. Así que… aquí está todo de nuevo. Siento las posibles molestias que ha causado todo esto. Un beso!!

**Notas de Mayumi: **Hola!!!

Vuelvo a la carga con otro ItaSasu!! Es que no tuve suficiente con la primera pataleta de Sasuke. Me encanta hacerle rabiar, está tan mono cuando se enfada... yo sería una perfecta hermana pequeña, siempre molestando.

Bueno, cuando empecé a escribir este fic, la idea era que no tuviese lemon, pero entendedme... por una parte Mayumi (o sea, yo), a quien la perversión le puede, por otra Itachi, el cual se emociona enseguida, y Sasuke extrañamente blandito y moldeable... pasa lo que pasa. No se si habrá quedado demasiado bien, pero la cosa acabó con lemon.

Besitos!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Sólo una noche**

Corro a toda velocidad, corro tanto como me permite mi agotado cuerpo, corro frenéticamente, corro… desesperado. Tras de mi, Orochimaru y los suyos en un inútil intento de detenerme. Delante de mí… tú, nii-san. Por eso, aunque mi cuerpo me duela, mi corazón esté a punto de estallar a causa del esfuerzo y mis pulmones apenas reciban suficiente oxígeno, tengo que continuar corriendo. Tengo que alcanzarte.

Hace solo unas horas estaba sentado cómodamente en una gran butaca junto a mi mentor, hastiado, aburrido, sin ninguna expectativa. Hacia calor y casi me había quedado dormido. Uno de sus muchos sirvientes llegó y le entregó un pergamino. Eso no era nada especial, continuamente recibe informes que no me interesan lo más mínimo. Pero ninguna información hacía que sus amarillentos ojos de serpiente se entrecerraran con suspicacia como lo había hecho aquella nota. Por eso me pudo la curiosidad y, con un rápido gesto, me hice con el rollo de papel. Orochimaru dice no tener secretos conmigo, y aunque yo no me lo he creído jamás, esa afirmación me permite ciertas libertades, como esta. Estoy seguro de que, de haber podido, me hubiera ocultado esa información. No eran más que unas pocas palabras garabateadas con rapidez, pero son esas palabras las que me han hecho venir hasta aquí. "Uchiha Itachi. Sector 3-20, en solitario" ¿Estarás aún allí? Si lo estás, ese lugar será tu tumba, nii-san. Orochimaru me ha pedido que no vaya, ha intentado incluso retenerme a la fuerza y es posible que haya salido tras de mí. Dice que aún no estoy preparado para enfrentarme a ti, que solo conseguiré adelantar mi muerte innecesariamente. Pero yo se que no es verdad. Simplemente tiene miedo porque, cuando consiga mi objetivo, nada me retendrá junto a él. Porque cuando te mate, el pasado dejará de atormentarme. Porque, cuando mis manos estén bañadas de tu sangre, seré, al fin, libre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La pálida luz de la luna que se cierne sobre mi, reluciente y hermosa en su momento de plenitud, se refleja placidamente sobre la superficie del lago, sin que las espesas nubes que surcan el cielo puedan ocultarla por completo. Estoy tranquilamente sentado sobre una gran roca de la orilla, con mis pies descalzos metidos en la fría agua del lago, sin preocuparme por las miradas indiscretas que puedan posarse sobre mí. ¿Por qué me iban a preocupar, si quien quería que me descubriera ya lo hizo? No puedo evitar que mi mirada vuelva a posarse una y otra vez sobre la luna. Ah, ¿recordarás que está igual de grande y hermosa que aquella noche? Claro, ¿Cómo podrías olvidarlo, mi pequeño y estúpido hermano?

A estas horas, ese patético espía de Orochimaru ya te debe haber informado de que estoy aquí. No puedes andar muy lejos, ya siento vagamente tu presencia. Pronto, tu mirada de odio se clavará sobre mí. Otra vez más, la luna ejerce su poder de atracción y absorbe mi atención por completo. Sí, está exactamente igual que la noche que asesiné a todo nuestro clan. Supongo que por eso he escogido este día.

-Has venido- te digo, sin siquiera volverme.

Puedo sentir cada uno de tus movimientos. Avanzas lentamente hacia el lugar donde yo estoy y te detienes a unos cuantos pasos, mientras yo sigo chapoteando tranquilamente con mis pies en el agua. Has venido en una carrera desesperada, así que ahora tratas de normalizar tu respiración. Quieres estar en tus mejores condiciones para la lucha que tendrá lugar dentro de unos momentos. Porque ya no hay marcha atrás, ¿verdad, hermanito? Tu poder y tu odio han crecido lo suficiente para que aceptes mi desafío. ¿Habrán crecido también lo suficiente para matarme? No se que es lo que pretendo conseguir con esto, pero es algo que necesito. Porque noche tras noche, me atormentas en mis sueños. Y quizás, después de este encuentro, pueda volver a descansar en paz.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Has venido- susurras, con una voz carente de emoción.

Ni si quiera te molestas en mirarme. ¿Tan débil te parezco? Puede que te sorprenda cuando peleemos. En estos años pasados junto a Orochimaru he cambiado mucho. He cambiado tanto, que a veces ni yo mismo me reconozco. Me acerco más a ti. Podría tocarte con solo estirar mi mano. Dejamos que el tiempo pase lentamente, alargando al máximo este momento, porque somos conscientes que el primer contacto será el inicio de la lucha. Una lucha de la que solo uno de nosotros puede salir con vida. Porque esta vez, tú también intentarás matarme. Un rayo desgarra la oscuridad del cielo, seguido poco después por el trueno. Parece que va a haber tormenta. Creo que a ninguno nos importa.

Por fin decides volverte. Es extraño, pero tus ojos no lucen el sharingan. Son dos profundos pozos negros, vacíos, sin vida. Nuestras miradas se cruzan durante lo que parece una eternidad, y finalmente asientes con la cabeza. Te pones en pie lentamente. Todavía eres más alto que yo, aunque ya me falta poco para alcanzarte.

-Tengamos esa pelea- dices, y tus ojos se vuelven de un rojo intenso, veteados por tres aspas negras. Son unos ojos realmente hermosos.

Los dos nos ponemos en guardia. El viento sopla con fuerza, haciendo ondear tus cabellos y tu capa. Y entonces te mueves. Con esa velocidad vertiginosa que posees, te colocas a unos metros de mí y empiezas a formar unos sellos. La mayoría de personas no hubiesen sido capaces de seguirte, ni con la vista ni con el cuerpo. Pero yo también me he vuelto muy rápido. Aparezco de imprevisto ante ti. Tus ojos me dicen que te he sorprendido, pero tu cuerpo reacciona de inmediato, propinándome un brutal puñetazo. Te garantizo que esa no va a ser la única sorpresa. Nos enfrascamos en un intercambio de golpes que los dos sabemos que no nos llevará a ninguna parte. De nuevo nos separamos un poco. Tu rostro vuelve a ser inexpresivo, quizás un poco amargado. Tu rostro de siempre. Parece que te has cansado de jugar. Cierras los ojos por un instante. Se lo que vendrá después, tu famoso Mangekyo. Pero cuando los abres, y lanzas sin más tu ataque, chocas contra algo que no esperabas. Mi propio Mangekyo Sharingan.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mi Tsukiyomi ha sido un fracaso. No te he podido hacer revivir una vez más aquel día, no he podido atraparte en mi genjutsu porque su magia ha rebotado contra tu propio Mangekyo. Por un momento, me siento incapaz de reaccionar, demasiado sorprendido, demasiado sobrecogido por el aumento de tu poder. ¿Cuanto has cambiado? Mis ojos pueden seguir los sellos que empiezas a formar con tus manos, pero mi cuerpo no reacciona. Acabas de atraparme con una técnica de inmovilización. ¿Quién es ahora el hermano estúpido? Y solo acierto a preguntar tontamente:

-¿Mataste a Naruto?

No puede ser, según la información del Akatsuki, el noveno contenedor continúa con vida. Sueltas una carcajada burlona.

-Maté algo que para mi era mucho más importante. El amor que sentía por ti.

Palidezco. ¿Querías hacerme daño? Felicidades, lo has conseguido. Puedes deshacer ese jutsu que me mantiene atado, dudo que me queden ganas de defenderme. Puedes acabar con mi vida, ya nada tiene importancia.

Sobre nosotros empieza a caer la lluvia. Tu cuerpo empieza a rezumar una intensa luz azulada. Preparas un chidori que circula por todas las células de tu piel. Acumulas la mayor parte de la energía en tu mano, y la llevas hacia atrás. Vas a matarme. No siento miedo, ni pena, ni deseos de escapar. Solo puedo sentir el dolor lacerante que me han provocado tus palabras. Me golpeas con fuerza, pero en el último instante el chidori se desvanece, solo es tu puño el que sacude mi cuerpo. Cuando alzas tu mirada, tus ojos están tan vacíos como los míos. Mi cuerpo puede moverse de nuevo con libertad.

-¿Por qué, por que lo hiciste?- gritas con desesperación.

-Ya te lo dije, para ver si era capaz- respondo fríamente.

-¡No! ¿Por qué…?- tu voz se quiebra con un sollozo- ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?- Tus ojos se han llenado de lágrimas- ¡Yo te hubiese seguido, hubiese ido a cualquier lugar contigo!- me gritas con voz atormentada, reprochándome lo que te ha hecho sufrir por tanto tiempo, confesando lo que te quema por dentro.

Verte llorar me parte el alma. Solo quise que fueras fuerte, hermanito. Solo quise lo mejor para ti. Mis brazos te rodean protectoramente, y tú sollozas en mi pecho mientras la lluvia descarga su furia sobre nosotros. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que llovía tanto. No podemos seguir aquí. Con un sutil "plop", nos desvanecemos y nos hago aparecer en una cueva cercana en la que he pasado varias noches durante mis viajes. Estás helado. Continúo apretando tu cuerpo contra el mío, para hacerte entrar en calor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Me separo un poco de ti para mirar a mi alrededor. Estamos en una cueva, de dimensiones reducidas, escasamente iluminada por la luz de la luna. Pareces reticente a soltarme, tus brazos me mantienen apresado contra ti.

-Hace frío- susurras- Encenderé un fuego.

Por fin, nuestros cuerpos se separan, y yo no se si sentirme aliviado o angustiado por ello. Con tu expresión vacía y tu actitud indiferente de siempre, juntas unas cuantas ramas secas y prendes fuego con un Katon. Te sientas junto al calor de la hoguera. Me haces un gesto con la mano, para que me acerque a ti. Exactamente el mismo gesto que cuando era un niño. Quisiera parecer frío y distante, quisiera poder guardarme mis emociones como buen Uchiha, pero sonrío ante tu gesto, porque se lo que viene después. Cuando llego a tu lado intentas golpear mi frente, pero esta vez estoy preparado para ello. Y por primera vez, consigo esquivarte. Tú también sonríes, orgulloso de mí, y tiras de mi mano para que me siente a tu lado.

-Te vas a resfriar- me adviertes, y con un gesto rápido, queriendo demostrar que aún puedes superarme, me quitas la camiseta antes de que pueda darme cuenta.

Mis mejillas adquieren un intenso tono rojizo, estoy seguro de ello. Tú te deshaces de la capa y la dejas junto al fuego. Luego te quitas el chaleco y la camiseta de rejilla, y yo no puedo dejar de mirarte como hipnotizado mientras te deshaces finalmente de los pantalones. Ahora, solo los boxers cubren tu bien formado cuerpo.

-¿También tengo que quitarte yo los pantalones?- preguntas, con esa expresión que hace tanto tiempo que no veía, y que dice que soy una carga, un fastidio… tu hermano pequeño.

Te das entonces cuenta de mis mejillas arreboladas, y yo me apresuro a desviar la vista, avergonzado. Aunque ha sido demasiado tarde. Una de tus manos me coge de la barbilla y me obliga a mirarte.

-Sasuke… - susurras de manera entrecortada, tan cerca de mi rostro que siento tu cálido aliento golpear contra mis labios. Siento una fuerte presión en el pecho, un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. No puedo ocultar por más tiempo lo que siento por ti, mis ojos me delatan. Con un simple gesto, has revivido todo aquello que creía muerto.

Tragas saliva dificultosamente, y yo me pongo aún más nervioso. Tus ojos, de nuevo oscuros y profundos, me miran con el mismo deseo. Lentamente, vas salvando la escasa distancia que nos separa. Tu frente se apoya sobre la mía, tus labios y los míos prácticamente se están rozando. Respiramos el mismo aire. Y de improvisto tus labios se unen a los míos, provocándome un agradable hormigueo. Con la misma lentitud, tu lengua se abre paso en mi boca, haciendo que mi corazón se acelere cuando se encuentra tímidamente con la mía. Nos fundimos en un largo beso, cálido y tierno, pero no por ello carente de pasión. Sin romper ese contacto, vas dejando caer tu peso sobre mí, recostándome sobre el suelo. Tu piel quema sobre la mía, el tentador fuego de aquello que está prohibido. Pero ahora, mientras tu mano recorre con cuidado mi rostro, solo puedo pensar en pecar. Con una mirada sugerente en tus profundos ojos negros, te deshaces de la ropa que nos queda, sin dejar nada que ocultarnos. Admiras mi cuerpo sin ningún pudor, haciendo que el rubor de mis mejillas se acentúe.

Con una mano temblorosa, quito la goma que sujeta tu pelo. Tus cabellos azabaches caen de forma sensual sobre tus hombros. Tus manos han empezado a recorrer despacio mi cuerpo, electrizándome a su paso. ¿De verdad he intentado matarte? Ahora, me parece un sueño lejano. Ahora, no importa el pasado, ni el futuro, ni si lo que hacemos está bien o mal. Solo importamos nosotros.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tiemblas bajo mi cuerpo, pero ya no es por causa del frío. Tus mejillas están intensamente encendidas, por el calor de la hoguera y por lo que estamos haciendo. Tus ojos están velados por el deseo. Nos exploramos mutuamente, mientras nuestros cuerpos empiezan a despertar con vivacidad. Mi boca y mis dientes se entretienen marcando tu cuello, mis manos juguetean traviesas con tu creciente erección, y tú solo aciertas a arquearte de puro placer mientras te aferras fuertemente a mi trasero.

-Nii-… san- susurras entrecortadamente, y tu vocecita ha adquirido un tono casi infantil que me hace enloquecer de deseo.

Me dejo caer a tu lado y guío una de tus manos hasta mi entrepierna, que se endurece más todavía cuando la rozas tímidamente. Una gran contracción sacude mi cuerpo cuando la rodeas por completo. Empiezas a masturbarme poco a poco. Mi mano se cierne alrededor de la tuya, moviéndose arriba y abajo, aumentando la presión. Me miras excitado, expectante. Eres demasiado tentador para mí, quiero hacerte mío, poseerte, llevarte a la locura como haces tú conmigo. Con un ágil movimiento te agarro de la cintura y te posiciono sobre mí, hundiendo mi lengua en tu boca con impaciencia, devorando lujuriosamente tu cuello. Mis manos van bajando por tu espalda hasta agarrar posesivamente tu trasero, moviéndolo para que nuestros miembros se friccionen frenéticamente. Me llevo dos dedos a mi boca, humedeciéndolos, saboreándolos de forma lasciva y exagerada.

-Nii-… san- jadeas cuando notas uno de mis dedos penetrándote. No puedes ni si quiera imaginarte el morbo que me da oírte decir eso. Apreso esos labios tan sensuales con los míos.

Tus manos se enredan en mis cabellos cuando son dos los dedos que se mueven en tu cavidad, entrando y saliendo, haciéndote gemir desesperado en mi boca, una y otra vez, hasta llevarme a perder el control. Extraigo mis dedos y alzo tus caderas, de manera que mi erección roce con tu trasero. Tu carita ruborizada muestra una mezcla de dolor y placer mientras me voy colando lentamente en tu interior, y yo beso tus labios y juego con tus cabellos en un intento de distraerte. Tu interior se relaja. Mi cuerpo empieza a moverse, impulsado por la acuciante necesidad de sentirme más y más dentro de ti.

-Sasuke- susurro, acariciando tu rostro. Mi Sasuke. No importa cuanto crezcas, siempre serás mi lindo hermanito pequeño. La única persona que ha llegado a mi gélido corazón.

-Nii-san…

Tu respiración se acelera cada vez más, hasta convertirse prácticamente en un excitado gemido tras otro. Mis manos se aferran con firmeza a tu trasero, las tuyas se cuelan bajo mi cuello y mi espalda, estrechándome contra ti con fuerza. Nuestras caderas bailan el mismo baile frenético. Nuestros jadeos se mezclan con el suave crepitar del fuego. Te muerdes el labio inferior de una manera absolutamente deliciosa mientras me miras, sin querer perderte ni uno de mis movimientos. Una de mis manos se desliza sinuosa por tu cintura y busca tu erección. La masturbo siguiendo el ritmo de nuestras embestidas, y pronto noto un líquido caliente derramarse sobre mi vientre. Saber que te he llevado hasta el límite del placer, sentir las contracciones de tu interior durante el orgasmo… No necesito más para llegar al clímax de mi propio placer.

Permanezco un rato en tu interior, acariciando tus cabellos, antes de empezar a salir con cuidado. Respiramos aún jadeantes, uno junto al otro, tu cabeza apoyada sobre mi pecho, sin querer romper el contacto entre nosotros.

Mis brazos rodean tu cuerpo, apretándote contra mí, intentando acercarnos más de lo humanamente posible. No quiero perder esta sensación. Poco a poco, me voy quedando adormecido, embriagado por tu aroma y tu calor. Ahora eres tú quien juega con mis cabellos.

-Itachi…

Abro los ojos para mirarte. Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre. Tu voz ha sonado serena, tus ojos se ven llenos de paz.

-La próxima vez que nos veamos- me dices, deslizando con cariño una de tus manos por mi mejilla- te mataré.

No hay rencor en tu voz, se que ya no me odias. Solo es la firme convicción de quien se ha prometido algo a si mismo. Asiento gravemente con la cabeza.

-Lo sé. Un Uchiha siempre cumple su palabra- susurro, y nuestros labios se unen dulcemente una vez más.

Sí, la próxima vez que nos encontremos me matarás, pero esta noche es nuestra.


End file.
